Allies
by Asphyxia
Summary: Duo meets a computer hacker in desperate need of help. But she isn't what she seems...


Holybear's little note: Yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Kisei, though. So don't steal her.

****

Allies

By Holybear

It was a beautiful spring afternoon. The Gundam pilots had been given a small break before their next mission, thanks to much cajoling from Duo and Howard. The sun beamed down over the colony, almost making people forget the horrible war that raged around them. Said people walked along the streets, played in the park, drank café lattes at the coffee shops lining the sidewalk, all of them laughing in some way or another.

There was one exception, of course.

Heero Yuy. He never smiled, never laughed. The Perfect Soldier. Yet there he was, among the shiny happy people, alongside his best friend and secret lust object Duo Maxwell. Naturally, Duo was enjoying himself, happily licking at an already melting ice cream cone and dancing around. And Heero, as one would expect, was being his stoic self, refusing to even allow a smile to crack his granite 'Perfect Soldier' mask. 

All this was being watched by a huge pair of green eyes. They belonged to one Kisei Pezzini, a ditzy girl at the age of fifteen with a temper that could explode like a volcano. She had been an orphan for most of her life. Growing tired of the pity thrown her way, Kisei began her job as a mobile suit computer programmer. It was easy to Kisei; she knew all about computers at a very young age. And now she was hiding from OZ, the one organization who didn't appreciate her skills. Not surprisingly, though—she had hacked into their systems and given away vital information. Kisei's next plan of action was to find someone she could side with. Her first impulse was to join that damned rebel group that everyone so hated. But she thought it out, and here she was, thinking about how to align herself with the Gundam pilots.

"Oi, Heero, what's wrong?" Duo asked, frowning. "Can't you even warm up on a day like this?"

"Hn," was the only answer he received. Sighing, Duo glanced sidelong at Heero. At that moment—

"ITAI!" A high-pitched shriek echoed in Duo's ears as he rammed into someone. This someone punched him hard in the stomach, and Duo fell, the wind knocked out of him. He looked up and saw a girl with bright green eyes and long black hair glaring at him. He bit back a laugh when he noticed her hair—she wore it exactly like Sailor Moon. It somehow diminished her anger. She dusted off her camouflage shorts and black tank top before snarling, "Watch where you're going!"

Duo got to his feet. He blushed as the girl placed her hands on her hips and waited. "Gomen nasai," he said. "Didn't mean to run into ya."

Apparently satisfied, the girl stuck out her hand and announced, "My name's Kisei Pezzini. Who're you?" Blinking, Duo shook her hand. "I'm Duo Maxwell. This is my friend, Heero Yuy."

At the mention of Heero's name, Kisei got a dreamy look on her face. "The famous Gundam pilot," she breathed. "So brave, so gorgeous…"

Heero didn't miss that for an instant. Before Duo could even react, he had his gun out and pointed at Kisei's head. "How in the hell do you know who I am?"

"Heero," Duo whispered as he tugged at Heero's gun, "she's not gonna kill you, man." Choosing to ignore this, the Japanese pilot pulled back the gun's hammer and nailed Kisei with the Yuy Death Glare. "Answer me."

Kisei gulped. "Um…"

"Hold it!" Duo peered closely at Kisei's face. "I know you! OZ has been going crazy looking for you! They said you hacked into their files and gave out confidential info."

Nodding, Kisei said, "That's me. I know you are Gundam pilots 'cuz your stats were in the OZ computer. I know that Heero pilots the Wing Gundam, and Duo, you pilot Deathscythe. Also, I know that your fellow pilots are Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Raberba Winner, pilots of Shenlong, Heavyarms, and Sandrock, respectively. And I know you guys are against OZ, so I thought I could join up with you." She smiled nervously before continuing. "I really need some protection. So how 'bout it?"


End file.
